


At Home

by malleablecreatures



Series: Operation Mango [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Bonding, seeing baby, ultrasounds, wolf babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malleablecreatures/pseuds/malleablecreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's his baby. He can see his baby and he has chubby cheeks and a button nose. His eyes flick to Derek for just a moment to find one of his hands, squeezing it and it pulls a broken sound from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home

They hit the six month mark and the baby has a name now. Little Toby. When they finally decide on the name, Stiles says before he can stop himself, "Now we need to have a girl next to name her Tabby." Derek looks completely awe stricken by Stiles even talking about the possibility of more kids one day.

He's really starting to feel like he has a watermelon sitting in his stomach and baby Toby is moving around constantly, pressing on Stiles' bladder and kicking him with enough force to show through his stomach. He likes to lay back and just watch the way his stomach moves, little feet pressing out against the skin in a way that reminds him of a horror movie at times. He's strong for just over twenty-four weeks.

"I wonder who he'll look more like." He asks, trying his hardest to picture a baby boy with a dark shock of hair and little peanut ears like Derek, with his big brown eyes and moles-- though he's fairly certain if the last one happens, it won't be something Toby is born with. His didn't start until he was a few months old.

Either way, he knows the baby will be perfect in every way possible.

***

The pack shows up in a wave of excited chatter on Friday, Scott coming in first to rub Stiles' stomach and say hi to the baby before smiling. "Hope you don't have anything planned today, because we have a surprise for you."

Stiles frowns at the way they all nod enthusiastically, kind of worried by what they can be up to. "Okay? And that would be?" He asks, glancing to Derek and gaping when he looks excited instead of confused too.

"Well, we talked to the doctor and she agreed on a 4D ultrasound. So we booked you an appointment to see Toby today." Scott answers, Lydia giving a quick nod behind him. Stiles flounders at the information, thinking they know him too well because he has been wanting to get one of them done for months.

"Let me get my stretchy pants on and we'll go."

***

He grows increasingly excited as they sneak into the clinic to see Dr. Yova, who has them scheduled during her lunch break so they won't run into any other patients that don't know about the whole 'werewolves can knock up guys' thing. She smiles and greets them at the door to the room she has the ultrasound scheduled in and to Stiles' surprise, his dad is with her. Was everyone in the know but him?

He can't even be bothered to care when he's led into the room and instructed to pull his shirt up. Dr. Yova quickly reminds him how cold the gel will be before pressing the wand to his belly and he shivers before glancing to the screen in time to see the basic 2D ultrasound begin forming. "Aww, look at the creepy little skull." Liam says, sounding completely sarcastic. They've had this conversation; he thinks it looks like a demon spawn and Stiles kind of agrees.

"Alright, here we are. Lets switch over now." The Doc says, pressing a button and a crude yellow blotch pops up onto the screen. After a second of her moving the wand around though, a face forms and Stiles' heart lurches so hard it hurts for a moment. "Oh my God," He breathes, voice coming out small and amazed.

That's his baby. He can _see_ his baby and he has chubby cheeks and a button nose. His eyes flick to Derek for just a moment to find one of his hands, squeezing it and it pulls a broken sound from him.

The others are letting out quiet little awws, but he can only focus on how Derek squeezes his fingers in return, leaning down closer to Stiles and the screen. Yova moves the image and a unanimous gasp ripples through the room because that's a very obvious pointed ear and what looks like a little tuft of hair on Toby's jawline.

"He's a werewolf," Dr. Yova confirms with a bright smile, taking a picture of the image  and turning it  to show Toby's profile.

"He's a werewolf," Stiles echoes, voice cracking and it's only then he realizes how his eyes are blurring over with tears. He can't be bothered to care though because he's seeing their child's face, his tiny fingers flexing against his forehead. It hits him just how real this is.

A quick look around the room makes him feel even more okay about the tears because Scott is openly crying through the biggest smile Stiles has ever seen on his face, and Lydia is pursing her lips like she's trying not to do the same. Even his dad's eyes look wattery.

"He looks amazing," Dr. Yova says, starting to map out the rest of Toby's body so they can see the way he has his legs stretched out. "Oh, he looks so big already." She says, starting to map out how long he is however doctors calculate it. "He looks about sixteen inches and... Just about two pounds. He's a big boy, alright."

Derek is quiet, staring at the screen like he's trying to memorize every little detail he can about Toby but Stiles thinks it's more than that. Thinks that maybe Derek isn't talking because he knows his voice will be thick with emotion if he tries.

They get to watch Toby for almost thirty minutes, getting to see the way he eventually ends up with a foot up near his face, sucking on his big toe like he thinks it's his thumb. At one point, it even looks like he gives a little smile that has the whole room in an uproar of amazement.

Yova sends them off with almost thirty printed out pictures even though she's only technically supposed to print out five or six, and a DVD that has the whole ultrasound recorded for them to watch again if they want.

Everyone heads back to the loft and Kira brings lunch, since Stiles can't exactly be seen out in public with a beach ball sized stomach. They eat together at the table while the rest of the pack discusses a baby shower, which Lydia says is happening no matter what the parents-to-be say.

Stiles doesn't bother trying to talk her out of it because it would be wasting his breath. Instead, he finishes eating and leans back in his seat to rub his itchy stomach, Toby giving a strong kick almost exactly to the center of Stiles' palm.

Derek glances his way and gives him a small, private smile that makes Stiles want to get him alone later to hear what all he's wanting to say to him about the day.

***

Derek presses him against the door as soon as the pack leaves, kissing him until he's panting and flushed. "He's beautiful," He murmurs against Stiles' lips, hand sliding up under his shirt to rest against Stiles' side. "And he's like you. I bet he'll come out glaring too." Stiles huffs, curling his arms around Derek and kissing along his jawline.  Derek just hums in response and pulls away from Stiles just enough to grab his wrist and lead him to the bed. Stiles eases onto the mattress and rolls to his side to watch Derek lay down beside him, wasting no time in scooting close to put his head on the pillow with Stiles.

"You up for doing anything tomorrow?"

Derek asks after a few minutes, Stiles raising a brow in interest as to what he's planning. "Always up for doing things with you. " He answers, smirking. Derek rolls his eyes and throws an arm over him before vaguely replying, "Good. Because I have something to show you."

Stiles pushes up on his elbow to look at Derek like that will actually get an answer from the werewolf. Derek smiles, touches Stiles' cheek. "I'm not giving anything away. You'll just have to see."

Stiles groans and plops back down without pushing the subject because there's no way Derek will give him any more information. "Okay, fine. Can we take a nap? Seeing the kiddo was amazing but exhausting too."

Derek pulls the blanket up and over them without another word, holding his arm up so Stiles can roll over and slot himself against Derek's front.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've seen so much hate in the fandom about mpreg or people that enjoy it. I decided to combat it with starting Mpreg fics
> 
> Send me baby!fic prompts [here.](http://www.lichenwolves.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
